


The Queen and two Kings

by snugasabugclub



Series: King and Queen [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cousin Incest, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Possessive Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugasabugclub/pseuds/snugasabugclub
Summary: Shuri is now queen of Wakanda after her marriage to N'Jadaka. She must make a choice. Her brother or her husband.





	1. I died

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am sorry another Shuri Killmonger fan fic. This is the second in a trilogy. I am sorry for the wait but I have a lot going on in my life. Anyone who is a fan of this ship please let me know! Please enjoy!

“I died” 

Those two words sunk into the minds of the two people in the room with him. Thor and Nakia exchanged looks. T’Challa had his back to them. Looking out at this other kingdom, on another planet. Trying to piece together everything that had happened. 

“Technically you weren't really dead” Thor chimed in. Nakia’s facial expression was heading him a warning. T’challa turned his regal face unamused. His eyes normally had dark warmth to them, like a fresh cup of coffee but now they were cool.“You were more near death for three years” Thor was leaning on an archway. 

“Three years” T’Challa said, turning back to this unknown world. “Three years I’ve been...presumed dead...my mother arranged for my sister to marry the man that killed my high priest, tried to break my neck and throw me over a waterfall so not only would I die but my family would not be able to bury the body. Now my sister Shuri is pregnant with his baby. The sister that I remember holding in my arms is pregnant with a man who spit on all that is Wakandan and started a world war” he turned back to the god and and childhood love. 

Neither said anything for a long moment. Thor raised his eyes to look at T’Challa. He empathised deeply with the man. He knew what it was like to be betrayed by the people you loved the most. To put aside your self interest for that of your people. “Your still king.”

“Your very breath delegitimizes his claim to the throne.” Nakia added. 

T’Challa looked at her a long moment. Cautiously she took a step forward taking his hand.  
Memories flooded back to him. The first time she held his hand when they were just eight years old and he knew than he never wanted to hold anyone else's. Not in the way he held her hands. Their little palms pressed them. The tingle down his spine.  
Nakia didn't realize how long it had been since they had touched till she felt his skin. Something akin to cool water soothing a burn overtook her. From his eyes she could tell, he felt that same longing fulfilled. His body felt warm again.  
“We need you T’Challa”  
Thor watched the pair for a second. Determining it more prudent to turn around and leave. As the two scions of the gold and river tribe held each other close. “Shuri needs you” 

Thor watched, realizing that it would be more prudent to leave the two lovers alone. Backing slowly away. They both waited till they could no longer hear his footsteps. T’Challa’s thumb started to circle the back of her hand. “You dont know how tempting it is...to stay here with you.”

Nakia shook her head chuckling. For a moment he peered at her. “What” he asked. Almost offended at her response. 

“I know you T’Challa” she said. Looking into his eyes. “You were born a king, raised a king. And you would never leave those you are responsible to behind. Even for me.” 

T’Challa closed his eyes. Not letting go of her hand. Opening them, “am I so obvious” Nakia watched as the warmth returned to his eyes.  
That night was all he could think of in Nakia’s arms. When he was told of his sisters fate he was so angry. At his mother, at Nakia, at his father for killing an uncle he never knew. At himself for not finding a way to stop N’Jadaka. Fearing he was unable to sleep, Thor had someone send T’Challa something that would help. After Nakia’s insistence he took it. Letting his eyes close. Darkness overtook him till he was brought far from where he was. To a jungle he both knew and did not know. His body was not his but that of a panthers. His muscles tensed as he came upon a jaguar tumbling in a great fight with another panther. As he looked upon the other, their eyes met and he roared. 

….

The scream woke him. Than the fear overtook him. Not knowing what was wrong. This was a strange feeling for him. Which only seemed to feed that fear. As he sat up, puting at arm around his wife turning her, than holding her as she tried to push him away. “Shuri” he said her name and her eyes flew open. She stopped struggling though her body was tense. “Shuri” he said her name more softly. Using his fingertips to south her. “Are you alright” 

There was a pause before her answer. Eyes evaluating him. As if she just remembered who he was but didn't quite believe it. “Yes” she gulped. 

He got up. He was naked. He always slept naked when they were together. Grabbing her some water. “Here” he said. She took it, swallowing as she watched him get back into bed. His hand to her swollen belly. Feeling it to see of any sign. A slight kick made him smile. “Do you need anything” 

“No” she said handing him back the cup. He turned to set it down on the table next to him. 

“Good” he didn't ask what her dream was about. They both knew what it could be. “Can I get you anything else.” 

“No” she said eyeing the clock. It was late at night. She turned on her side as she laid down. Knowing that his arm would snake around her. Holding her close. Stroking her belly. “Dont worry little panther” he whispered, “I’ll protect both of you.” 

Shuri pretended to fall asleep. Her heart could not stop the strange sensation that the great panther would return.


	2. A damned cycle

When she awoke he was gone. As he always was. She found that he rose every day at 4:30am. To work out and bast knows what else. Rising early was a quality in him that she envied. It was also one that reminded her of her Baba and brother. Shuri always claimed that she lacked motivation for such a task, though her brother always said, ‘it is not motivation it is dedication.’ It was one of the few things that N’Jadaka and her brother had in common. One of the very few. 

It was their routine that she would not wake till 6:30 and be to their royal apartments dining room by 7 to have breakfast with him. Though today she was informed he would be having an early meeting and she enjoyed her coffee and Mandazi alone. Reading over her notes for her class. That’s numbers had been dwindling and when asked he always said the same thing. 

“Their will be new students.”

She would always reply

“I do not want new students, I want my students”

As if on que he would always tilted his head, “little panther, be careful, or I will give you a lesson in not getting what you want.” he would take a step closer to her. She would take a step forward and in a low voice tell him, “you already have” 

This was the never ending cycle she felt damned to. 

The classroom he made sure to remind her was his gift to her had become her only refuge. From his world. The talk of what city has fallen, what country’s government has collapsed under his pleasure. She hated to admit it but sometimes under his touch she could forget. Forget everything, and everyone in the world and in their heat it was just them. But when she pulled away and when she saw him in the light and she heard him speak his orders she was reminded. He was Killmonger. He was her brothers killer. He would kill everyone including her just for the world to feel his pain. 

So every morning she looked forward to her classes. This morning she had a special plan for them. They were going to build water filtering stations. Ones that could filter whole cities of millions. She was excited to talk with them about her designs. Listen to them discuss their own.  
“Alright today we are learning about…”

There were students seated. None of them she recognized. A man stood clearly she had interrupted them. Awkwardly they saluted her. “My queen” he said. Her Dora behind her showed no emotion as Shuri composed herself. 

“I thought I had the room reserved for my class” 

The teacher who had his head bowed seemed to search for words. Shuri took a step forward and whispered, “please look at me...I’m not a jaguar, you can look me in the eyes.” 

Cautiously the teachers eyes met hers. “My Queen, your class graduated this morning to War Dogs. The king had ordered an early morning ceremony.”

Those words washed over her. For a second she knew they saw the anger over take her body. A trait that no one of the royal blood was ever allowed to have. Even as children her mother would say, “the gold tribe never shows anger, we show grace that glows as bright as gold.”

“Very well, I apologize to your students for interrupting.”

Not knowing what to say the teacher mumbled a thank you before she left. Letting her steps carry her to her king.   
…  
“Congratulations are in order. This will be your first orders as an official War Dog.” He looked everyone of them in the eye. Remembering the first day he met them. Maleek caught his attention. Everyone thought Shuri favored him but N’Jadaka knew. She just worried for him more than the others. “You have your orders. Now go”

All of them saluted. Heading to their helipads. Turning he nodded to his advisers all looking on. They had a number of meetings that morning and he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Nodding for Akili to speak first. 

“Currently we hold London, Paris, Berlin, Moscow, Madrid and Istanbul. My spies inform me that the European Union are in negotiations with Saudi Arabia. Shield has been supplying them with some weapons. They have also tried to arrange simultaneous counter attacks with the US but the United States is having some...difficulty” Akili couldn't help but smirk. 

W’Kabi withheld his shutter. Only speculating at what endeavors Akili had the war dogs take. N’Jadaka answered him, “Let's make sure they never do. Keep some eyes on the middle east.”   
“Of course your majesty.” Akili bowed. “There is one other matter. I have it on good authority that general Sipho will plan to retire in South Africa. After what happened to his son Chisomo”   
At this N’Jadaka’s brow raised. “Will he now. Why would he want to leave Wakanda. His son was given a burial with full honors.” Chisomo had been one of the first high profile controversies of the new kings reigns. Chisomo had been revealed to have been giving information to Shield operatives. His brother Mavuto had testified himself at the trial. Shuri had even tried to intervene through N’Jadaka stayed steadfast in his insistence that the man would be put to death for treason. He had reminded her that her father had been the one to do it himself. However he did grant his wife that the execution would be private and that he would be given a burial with honors of his rank. The story to the public would be that the war dog died in action. His treason would never be known to the public. 

No one answered. Though everyone knew. 

Akili taking a step he spoke up. “I think it a good idea to keep our eyes and ears on the general.” 

“Agreed, W’Kabi, speaking of our neighbors how are they”

W’Kabi coughed before speaking. The only thing harder than being a royal adviser, was being a parent and being both was proving nearly impossible. “The African Union met last week. Some of the leaders brought it to my attention that they are having a hard time meeting the labor requirements. They have the materials however to meet the demands that War Dogs have set’ 

W’Kabi glanced at Akili who tutted as W’Kabi continued. “My king the mining is dangerous and it is hard for them to convince their people now that the quality of life has improved.” 

“Are they not thankful” Akili said sarcastically.

Ayo looked even less amused than W’Kabi, “they are very thankful”

“No one questions that” The three advisers king spoke up. “Tell them Wakanda will provide them with a solution.” His tone made it clear that this was how it would always be: Wakanda would always provide the solution for the world's problems. W’Kabi resigned himself. After all that had been the reason he backed the lost prince. 

“Anything else” 

“Yes My king. The Jabari Chief, M’Baku has requested an audience with the queen at the sacred waterfall.” 

There was a long pause. Akili’s eyes seemed to be furiously reading King N’Jadaka. “Did he state a reason why.” 

W’Kabi cleared his throat again. “He said he wanted to check on her well being.” Seeing as he had brokered the marriage between herself and her brothers killer. 

N’Jadaka seemed to be thinking this over. As they walked W’Kabi watched him. He had taken to wearing his hair in two braids. A war dog style. Easy and quick. He had let his stubble grow into a small beard. Stroking a bit of it under his chin he said finally, “The queen will meet him after she has recovered from giving birth not a moment before.” he turned to Ayo as they stood outside the doors of the great hall. The elders were inside waiting and N’Jadaka did not mind keeping the old krone's waiting. 

“Since we are on the topic of my wife, Ayo” casting his gaze at the head of the Dora Milaje he smiled like a jaguar, “how is her health.” 

Ayo hated giving a report about Shuri’s health behind her back. “The Queen is in good health and her doctors have reported the baby is developing well.” 

“It’s been 20 weeks since the conception” he smiled thinking of what a conception it was. The exact moment he bust his nut inside her, the kings necklace still around his neck he felt truly home. “We should know the sex by now.”

“Yes.” there was a pause before Ayo spoke again. W’Kabi who had been sitting next to her though he heard her teeth grind. “The queen informed her doctor she did not wish to know the sex.”

“Well,” N’Jadaka took a step toward his reluctant protector. “I’m not the queen and I am asking what is the sex of my heir.” 

Ayo gripped her spear. Taking a deep breath she answered, “My king, the queen is carrying a boy.” 

An ear to ear smile crossed N’Jadaka’s face. Akili clapped, “Congratulations my king.” 

Ayo bit her tongue, no congratulations were in order. All he had done was ejaculate inside a woman. 

“Good, let's get this over with. I’m eager to share the news with my wife.” Ayo felt a sting in her heart again. 

As the meeting went on all W’Kabi could think of was the choices that brought him here to this moment. Listening to the king brief the elders. Hearing the elders give their advice but knowing he would heed the bare minimum required. None of them seemed to be able to stop the storm that was N’Jadaka the conqueror. These meetings had become so brief that W’Kabi was barely able to finish his thoughts when the king announced the meeting had come to an end.   
..  
N’Jadaka strode back to the royal apartments. Dora Milaje in toe taking note of his eagerness to return. Not only was he king, he was king with a son. An indisputable heir. The son of King N’Jadaka, the nephew of King T’Challa, the grandson of King T’Chaka. When he reached the apartments a warning chill went down his spine. 

The two Dora Milaji gripped their spears holding them at the ready. N’Jadaka tilted his head as the panther suit covered his body. The two swords he always kept at his back found their way to his hands. Kicking in the door the room was pitch black. Not only did he keep his senses at peak respectability he tried to gather as much information as he could. Where the perpetrator would have entered from. No alert went off. 

“There’s no need for theatrics”

The lights turned on. Shuri stood with a pad out. The two Dora Milaje relaxed immediately. N’Jadaka let his mask fall. Keeping the body of the jaguar suit on. His eyes bearing into her. 

“It’s a malfunction...easy fix.” 

He nodded for the Dora to leave. Waiting till he heard the door close his face turned grave. 

Shuri felt as if a needle had pricked the back of her neck. 

“Where was your guard”

“At their post I entered my home by myself.” she set the pad down, placing her hands on her hips. 

“It's not safe..”

“I’m in my home.” her lips twitched a little. Her tone straining her point. 

“I got in your house” he countered and the second the words left his lips he saw the effect in her eyes. Bringing it all back up. Her neck seemed to twitch and she let her chin raised. The memory of him throwing her brother over the waterfall. 

“There’s no need to remind anyone of what you did…”

He loved seeing her like this. His little panther ready to pounce. He let the suit fall so that he was naked. 

Holding out her hands in a stop motion she said, “I am most certainly not in the mood.” her head was turned but out of the corner of her eye she watched his body come closer. Not even realising it her hand went to her belly as if protecting her child. 

He stopped. For a second she was shocked. Than she remembered when she saw where his eyes lingered. She looked up. “What have you done with my class.”

His eyes traveled up to meet hers. Not hiding his lack of interest in this topic of conversation. “They graduated.”

“To what” she barely let him finish.

“To War Dogs.” 

Shuri could see the embers in his eyes. Knowing she was in trouble of having flames engulf her. He walked closer to her. Reaching out his fingers to touch her shoulder. N’Jadaka looked at her breast. Letting his fingers circle her niples over the fabric of her dress. He had done this before. Shuri had FELT and noticed his infatuation with them many a time. Remembering how he liked to let his tongue circle then drape over them as he fingered her. He watched. Remembering the words he had heard as a child. Practice makes perfect and he made it a point to show his wife how perfect he could make her orgasms feel. Studying her face like it was final he was determined to pass he noticed how instead of that small little mouth gape. Her lips were pressed. His hand stopped. He slid off the straps of her dresses. Leaving her naked. 

“I’ve never wanted you more.” He kissed her cheek. Whispering in her ear. “You won't be teaching anymore classes.”

He picked her up into his arms. Automatically she hooked her legs around his waist. Her arms were around his neck. Their faces inches apart. “Tomorrow you will report to the Ministry of Education headquarters. To take your place as the minister of education.” 

He had told her this before. But she could tell this time he meant it. When he kissed her she could feel his lips holding back. Usually they ravaged like a big cat tearing into fresh prey. But now they were soft. Tentative. Though he did let a hand stray to her butt, cupping one cheek and pinching a little. Shuttering into her mouth as she pressed closer to him. He carried her to the bed. Carefully placing her on the bed. Letting their tongues dance slowly. 

Shuri’s hands roamed his back. Taking his time, mustering the discipline to put the pleasure of her body before his own. Teasing her clit with his fingers till he felt that she was near her peak. Settling her so that she was on her back. Legs up. Hooked around his shoulders as held his penis. Shuttering as the head touched her labia. They made eye contact as he thrusted slowly inside her. He thought this was how it should be, and she tried to bury the feeling of wanting it to be another. Instead she focused on the here and now of their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Paris France. Base of Wakandan operations.** _

Nieto was cleaning his spear. It was something to focus on other than the fact that he had a brainwashed soviet/hydra experiment staring into space and a pack of children assassins trained by King Killmonger who was married to his childhood sweetheart. It was less uncomfortable to focus on a clean, fresh blade. Ready to strike at any moment.

A small but stern voice addressing him by his rank snapped him out of his concentration. Nieto raised his head to see Maleek and Xavier two of Shuri’s former students standing there. Xavier had a bit of a clownish personality though Maleek was as steely and cold as the king he idolized. It was clear that between the two, Maleek was the budding leader. As he was always the one to speak. “We found the target”

Nieto breathed deep. He hated this part. “Where” Standing glancing at the white wolf. “Fallow us”

Thus the four went. Finding their target. Trying to blend into the crowd. She did well enough. If they had been trained by anyone but Killmonger themselves they might not of identified her. Nieto knew his orders and exactly how to execute them. He gave the order to the white wolf, and the kids. He didn't have to watch it to know how it unfolded. The children would lead her to the white wolf who would chase her into the corner where Nieto was waiting and he used that spear swiftly to end her life. That had been their life lately. The little band of four. Tracking and trapping top SHEILD agents to kill them. Killmongers orders being carried out to the T.

At first it had been something that Nieto could justify though now it felt more and more like he was wading through rivers of blood. When they got back to the base they had a surprise their waiting for them. The king of Wakanda was standing over a desk looking at the map.

“My king” They all saluted. Neito thought, _this couldn't be good_. 

Killmonger soluted back. Not looking up. “Did it go well” he asked.

“Yes” Nieto replied. A million thoughts as to why Killmonger was here. Only three quarters of them ending in Nieto’s execution.

“Good” King N’Jadaka sighed. He looked up at Maleek and Xavier. “You both will stay here. Joining General Mavuto in the states. The White Wolf will accompany Akili to Wakanda.”

There was a long pause. The kings eyes said it for him. They all moved without another word. Leaving two Dora Milaji, the king and Nieto. For a second he thought maybe _he would finally kill me_. Instead he found the King looking at him. “I want to show you a solution”

“My King, a solution to what” his curiosity relaxed him a bit.

“You’ll see, W’Kabi will meet us there.” The king walked motioning for Nieto to follow him.

The whole ride Nieto wondered if he was being executed. ‘_Would Killmonger make Shuri watch? His parents watch? Would it be public?_’ As they landed he recognized where they were. It was clear they were in the Congo. The structure they arrived at was a mystery. It was clear that it was a prison of some kind. It reminded him of the war camps he read about as a child. There were men there. Most were white but some from every race on the planet that looked as if they were shadows of their former stronger selves. Nieto looked at W’Kabi’s face as he approached. Greeting them he saw the same shock as his own.

“Former special forces” Killmonger laughed. From what Nieto could tell they were building something. A mine.

“This will be the first”

“The first” W’Kabi asked his voice trembling a little.

Killmonger eyed the man, “Yes” Taking a step away to face the workers below them. Keeping the corner of his eyes on both men. Studying their reactions. “Wakanda has a new army. Armies need equipment.”

Nieto showed no emotion. Simply nodding. W’Kabi stood, his breath a little off sync. Looking at the ground as if he did not believe it was beneath his feet. “The...laborers” he asked.

Watching the border tribes champion he thought _you know that is not the correct term_.

Killmonger looked at W’Kabi for a long hard moment. He laughed, “Don’t worry W’Kabi, this is not a death camp...they will have adequate housing, and food you will work with the local governments to see to it.”

“Is it...voluntary” W’Kabi asked.

“No, its an alternative”

“Alternative to what”

“death...Nieto will work with you on that” At the mention of his name Nieto let his face betray his emotions. Quickly recovering when he felt Killmonger take a step forward. Looking him directly in the eye. Nieto breathed deep, “What of my work in…”

“I appreciate your work” Killmonger lips curved to a slight smile, “more than most. You will be amply compensated, you will have a place on the council”

“May I ask as what”

“You will be in charge of operations.”

“I am honored”

“It will be work. But you will be spending more time in the capital...the queen will be overjoyed.” The word cut Nieto. If only Shuri could see him now. One of Killmongers pawns. One of his willing pawns. 


	4. Plotting

The great lion that had been General Sipho sat slumped in a chair as he looked at the sun set over the South African plain. His guest had arrived and their was a table in front of him with tea and snacks. He did not look at them as they walked in. Except for one woman. Queen Romanda stood in front of the general who greeted her. 

Softly she said “I’m sorry for your loss”

“He killed him” the old generals eyes were intense. His chest heaved a little as if trying to control himself. “He may not of been the one to hold the knife though he passed the sentence and he covered up my sons dissent for his own image.” 

Romanda knew what it was like to have a son taken from you. Though by the grace of bast and the universe she had her son returned to her. Chisomo however would not be. His soul was well rested with Bast.   
“Is it true, what they say about your son that he is alive.”

“King T’Challa is alive,” she said. 

There was a long silence. Nick Fury, Everett Ross, and Natasha Romanov watched. Waiting till they would be addressed. Queen Romanda nodded, “Yes, by the grace of Bast he is back.”

“Where is he” Sipho asked straightening his back. 

“Asgaurd.”

“Why not Wakanda” 

Queen Romanda breathed deep. Trying to find an answer. 

“Does he know about the rumors” the general's eyes fell to Nick Furys and Natasha Romanovs.

“The work camps” he looked back to the queen. “He’s our king and he’s needed.”

“We’re working on it” Everett Ross said. Nodding his head and looking around the room. It was clear to everyone he was not use to the reaction he was getting at the moment. “Everett” Natasha said his name sighing, “sit back” Everett politely sat back. Watching what happened unfold. 

“Is he unfit to be king.” Sipho asked. 

Anyone would be better than this tyrant. Nick Fury thought but knew better than to express the sentiment. Keeping a stony unreadable face he waited for the Queen to speak. “No, he is more than ready.” 

“Why has he not come.” 

“He needs allies.” Nick Fury said. “He has us but he needs Wakandan allies.” 

Sipho looked at the one eyes spy. Sizing him up. “Do you know what I am told. The work campus are just the beginning. He’s looking into bombs.” 

“No he does not.” Romanda said horrified. She was unaware looking at Fury who nodded that there was some truth to what the old lion said. Though he doubted Killmonger would use it. Killmonger loved blood but he was not one for bombs so much as hand to hand. He liked to feel the life leave the bodies of his victims. 

“Does he know about his sister” 

Romanda said quietly. She did not like to think of her daughters fate. How she sold her to him to buy her some time to revive her son. Sipho understood. “Tell T’Challa when he comes for his throne. I stand behind him.”  
“Will anyone else in Wakanda join you.” Natasha asked. 

“Yes.” he watched the woman. “Shuri is beloved. If she indorces her brother.”

“Does she” Natasha asked. 

“Why wouldn’t she” Everett asked. 

“She’s pregnant.” Natasha said.

Fury watched Romanda’s face as the word hit their ears. “She will support T’Challa. Even if she loves the outsider she knows what is best for Wakanda” 

Everyone in the room traded glances. Shuri’s support was not longer assured. That would mean whatever happened next they would need to be very careful.


	5. longing

Shuri stood looking at the pads in front of her, what felt and looked like a thousand different ways to communicate with various forms of education. From raw statistics, studies, journals, personal testimonies, notes and photo/video evidence. The baby kicked again, tentatively she put her hand over her stomach. It had been hard for her to connect to the little growing thing inside her. It had felt like his. She remembered the deal he made her. She remembered how he told her she was pregnant. Thinking of when she had been  _ informed  _ of her pregnancy. 

..

For weeks she had been working on a serum that was a cross between the herb and the super serum that made Steve Rogers Captain America. Test after test had come up with nothing. She had one sample that had past most test so far but she was not sure if it was ready to be tested on humans quite yet. Finally she had gotten tired of staring at it so she tucked it away in plane sight. 

Killmonger had taken her bunker from her. A little slice of heaven for her while she lived through the horror of the first few months as his ward. A disturbing turn of events her life had taken. She decided to go visit Okoye. Her new baby girl Najiri was rather adorable and Shuri had volunteered herself as godmother. Also Okoye could use an adult to talk to. It had been no secret that W’Kabi was home less and less. Doing King Killmongers bidding. 

Shuri found mother and child at home. Okoye on the front porch, bouncing the little baby. Smiling as Shuri approached them. “My queen” 

“Please” Shuri held up her hand. For a second Okoye thought how similar Shuri was to her brother sometimes, “there’s no need for that now.” She took a seat next to them. Najiri holding out her little arms. To be held by her godmother. 

Gladly Shuri took her. Hugging the little child with love. Okoye chuckled a little, “you have a way with children”

Shuri said nothing but kissed the little girl on the nose who wrinkled her face and giggled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Okoye’s face change from kind and loving to a stony general. 

“My king” 

“So perceptive Okoye” Killmonger said looking at Shuri in a way that worried Okoye. Standing over them. Turning his attention to the little human he made an exaggerated funny faces at the baby. Who giggled. 

Okoye still sitting straightened her voice. “It was my career...for many years” 

“How is this new one working out.” Shuri could feel the tension between the two. She knew Killmonger suspected the former Dora of dissent. 

Okoye took her child from Shuri, “quite fine.” As the baby started to fuss she provided the desired pacifier. 

“Do you need something” Shuri looked at him, there was that spark in his eyes that she had come to dread. 

“A moment alone, I have some news” he held out his hand. A gesture of care that was off putting sometimes by him. She took it as she rose but swiped it away as soon as she felt his grasp loosen. 

Shuri felt a knot in her stomach, could it be her mother. Was this to be the day he told her that her mother had joined her father, and ancestors. She nodded at Okoye who understood. Taking her baby back inside the house, to watch from the window as the royal couple walked away. 

As they made their way back to the palace Shuri could feel his eyes on her. They weren't lustful or angry which was what she was used to. Those bearing brown eyes followed her everywhere. Undressing her when they stood next to one another. Instead they were warm, almost concerned. Worrying her even more when he asked, “how do you feel.” 

“Fine” she said the word simply. Taking long strides. 

Killmonger hand gently took Shuri’s by surprise. Startling her a little. Her eyes watched as he intertwined their fingers. Travelling up to his eyes and they could not hide their surprise as he said the words that changed her life, “your pregnant”

Time stopped for a second. Shuri said nothing. She was not even sure she was breathing. Killmonger kissed the back of her hand. “Your going to give birth to our baby.” Her eyes darting to anywhere but him. 

Killmonger knew she would not be  _ thrilled  _ but he hoped she would take it well enough. She was staring out at the distance as if he had just told her, your algorithm did not work. A small part of him that had gotten the better of him hoped she would smile, jump into his arms. Maybe it was better this way. The tips of his fingers raised her chin so that they looked into each others eyes. He saw it than. Having seen it what now felt a thousand times in the men's eyes he killed. Fear. Knowing no words could reassure her he kissed her tenderly. Taking her hand into his own. 

All Shuri could think was she never realized how large his hands were compared to her. Having always been told since a child how long and slender they were. Now they just felt small and vulnerable in his hands. As they walked all she felt was at any moment he could crush her.

Brought back to the present she ran her hands along her belly. Now over 20 weeks she was showing. Shaking her head she tried not to think about it. To not think about how desperately she wanted her mother and brother right now. 


	6. the lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a very short T'Challa and Nakia chapter that does get explicit

“You have strength, that's for sure,” Thor said waiting till T’Challa turned around to bend over putting his hands on his knees. Taking deep breaths. 

Even without the herb T’Challa proved to be one hell of a grappler. 

“Yeah” T’Challa looked over her shoulder. The very tip of his lips curled into a smile. One so slight Thor didn’t even notice. T’Challa poured them both some water. Handing the poor norse god a goblet. Thor stood thanking the king without a crown. 

Nakia walked in. Her training as a spy taught her to hide her emotions but her eyes flared a little with the sight of the two kings, shirtless, their muscles still flexed from working out, covered in sweat. 

“AHHHHH” Thor bellowed. 

T’Challa’s warm eyes watched with amusement as the Asgardian threw the goblet on the floor. Both T’Challa and Nakia jumped at the practice. 

“Sorry, Asgardian custom” Thor said. Noticing Nakia, “Ah Nakia”

T’Challa set his goblet on the table next to him loudly. Nakia came out of the shadows. Taking a step closer to the two. “You both look like you have been having fun.” 

“He’s an excellent grappler.” Thor patted T’Challa on the back. Who grunted. Thinking how in this instance he missed the herb. Looking at Nakia Thor understood. “Well you two look like you should talk. I will bath in the waters of Lake Minnetonka” 

Nakai and T’Challa exchanged looks. Thor smiled, “Iron man named my bath after it, long story” Thor left them to wonder. Alone in the room Nakia and and T’Challa stood a distance away. 

There was a long silence that finally Nakia could not take anymore. “How do you feel” she studied him, taking a deep breath. 

“Fine” he said simply. 

“Your mother wants to talk to you”

T’Challa took a deep breath. Feeling his lungs push the air from his body. “My mother” he said. It was his mother who launched the process of his resurrection. It was his mother her sold Shuri to his murderer. “What does she want.” 

“She wants to talk to you about returning to Wakanda” 

“I don't want war” 

“T’Challa” she said taking a step forward “War is upon all of us now.” 

“I know” he half shouted. Trying to muster his self control as he saw how Nakia was looking at him. “I..I failed” 

“No”

He put his hand up. “I should of stopped him. I should of killed him.”

“You are not a killer” she said with the utmost authority. She had met killers, she had almost been one herself and she knew them and T’Challa was no killer. “Your a king, a leader, you have protected Wakanda. You can still protect Wakanda...and Shuri.” 

He looked up at her. His eyes questioning, “What about Shuri”

“Your mother wanted to talk to you..its been some time, we did not know the news till recently”

“What” he said firmly. 

“Shuri is pregnant” 

His spine felt like a snake slithered down it. “She is”

“She is eighteen.” she left out that she had read the documents. The conception was right around the wedding. Thinking of all the times she had tried to stop it. “We’ve all failed T’Challa.” 

Both their eyes were heavy as they met. Nakia took a step forward, “we have failed but it is our duty to try, to always try.” 

She cupped his face in her hands. He nodded into her hands. Kissing her palm. “I will try. Tell my mother I am ready to come home.” 

Nakia pulled him into her. Familier arms held her, squeezing her waist against his torso as their lips pressed together like two hands meeting in prayer. Nakia felt that desire stir in her. It had been a long time since she had felt that. Once she did it over took her body in a wave. She took his hand. “Come with me” lead him to her room. 

T’Challa did not want to let her go. He wanted to carry her but he let her lead him to her room. He kept pulling her close, kissing her neck and nipping at her ear. It had been years since he had made love with out the herb but with Nakia he felt as if his blood was fire. Once they reached the room they barely heard the door behind them close when they stripped one another of their cloths. 

“T’Challa” she said as he laid her down on the bed. Leaving small kisses on her chest he licked little circles around her nipple as he fingered her. “Yes” She said feeling him enter her. They knew each other so well. 

After one finer met another inside her walls, and clit he let his tongue take over. Nakia was surprised by how fast her orgasm came. Her labia seemed to vibrate on T’Challa’s lips. Taking a deep breath he wanted to feel her heat flow through him. He rose crawling so that he was in between her legs. His penis was hard and waiting. He would not enter her till she let him. 

Kissing him deeply she pushed him so that he laid on his back. She hovered over him. With her right hand she adjusted his penis looking at him. He nodded as she let herself slowly down on him. He shuttered trying not to come yet. Moving her body against him. Bouncing he grabbed both cheeks of her butt with his hands. Squeezing a little. Working both of them into a state where they were ready to orgasm. Finishing they held each other. Pushing away everything till tomorrow. For now they had each other. 


	7. Chapter 7

Shuri sat in her tech lab. Having found little pleasure in the bureaucracy of being minister for education she threw herself back into her side projects. Foremost among them was the serum. Using it on herself in her current condition was out of the question. She thought about asking Okoye to take it but that was out of the question as Okoye had a child and a husband to deal with. She needed to find someone with no attachments and some one she could trust. Sighing she thought, _where's Bucky when you need him_. 

Groaning she felt stuck. There were no students to distract her. No lab work to get lost in and though her husband was not here arguing with him at least gave her something to do. 

Her beads buzzed “Shuri” she sighed her name. As if she herself was bored of it.

“My queen”

She recognized the voice immediately. Something atone to an electric shock caused her to stand up suddenly. “Nieto”

“My queen I was wondering if I may see you. I am in the capital” Nieto’s voice was warm and familiar. A distraction right when she needed one. 

“I would love to see you, are you free today” 

“My afternoon is yours.” In her mind she could see him smiling. After making plans she got up. Her attention falling to the vial of serum. She needed a test subject. Nieto could be a possibility but she couldn’t ask him. Especially since he had made it clear, he worked for Killmonger. 

They had agreed to meet at the Rhino pens. W’Kabi was a way but the princess now Queen still had her friends. The rhinos foremost among them. She was feeding Ghost face at that moment. 

“Wow” Nieto stood looking at Shuri with a bit of wonder. 

Shuri turned placing a hand on her belly, “Wow what”

Smiling he took a step forward. “Its real”

Laughing Shuri walked over to him“Uh this” she stood directly in front of him. 

He pointed at her belly “Can you feel it” 

Shuri rubbed her belly, feeling a little movement. “Sometimes.” 

“Do you know the gender yet” he looked into her eyes. Trying to read her. Seeing how she frowned a little. 

“I don't want to know”

“Why” 

Shuri seemed to stand a little taller, “Till the day its born I am calling it an it”

Without even trying his voice was soft, “But…”

Immediately her hand went up. Waving her dear friend off. “Please Nieto lets leave it there, tell me how are you.”

“I’m fine” he chuckled. 

Tilting her head she read him. His chuckle was empty, void of his usual jovial exuberance. 

“Are you still in America” 

“No he has moved me closer to home. I though he told you” He shifted his wait uncomfortable. He started walking towards the rhinos. For a second Shuri thought he was running away from her. Walking with a bit more haste she caught up to him. 

“Ha...no the king makes it a point to make sure that I know my one and only duty is to pump out babies. I’m to be the mother to the new Wakanda...I have a feeling there is a lot he does not want me to know.” she looked at him. “I’m scared Nieto”

They stood in front of the pen, he leaned on it his eyes were full of a wistful warmth. “You’ll be a good mother”

Shrui could not look at him, but kept her eyes and hands busy returning to feeding the rhinos. “Its not that...it's...I’m scared. I don’t love him. I am use to him, but I do not know if I can love him. I don't know if I can love this baby. It was not my choice it was a bargaining chip.” 

Nieto could not look at her either. His voice low, “I’m sorry...for all of this.” 

She turned to look at him, refusing to speak till he looked at her.“I don't want your apology. Lets just pretend for a moment. That he never really happened.” she held his hand. He understood. 

The rhinos moan. “Should we” Shuri smiled. That same smile that got him in trouble with her parents when they were younger, dumber, and thought they knew what love was. Thought they knew what being an adult was. 

“Are you able…”

She grabbed his hand. Dragging him to the pen door. “I’m pregnant not dead” 

Okoye was busy breastfeeding her baby when she heard the scream. The shouts from Nieto. Surprised she tried to think of why he was here. W’Kabi had told her he was in the Congo. Quickly she grabbed her baby. Bundling her to her to a Wakandan Sling that all baby's were in. Kept on the back so the baby felt snug and warm against their mothers skin and the mother had both her hands free. When Okoye reached her door her eyes followed the screams to widen as she saw Nieto holding a pregnant Shuri running to the house. 

Immediately she pulled up her beads calling Ayo. 


	8. it's yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste a note there has been some time pass and Shuri is farther along in her pregnancy.

There was nothing like a hunt for a hungry jaguar. It was part of his favorite things when visiting America. Wakanda had invaded and split the east coast. Taking major cities such as New York City, Miami, Atalanta, Chicago, and St. Louis and a few more. When he had touched down in NYC he was there to assist some war dogs in capturing a few superhumans that had created a little resistance to him. 

Recently he was making more and more frequent trips like this as Shuri got farther along in the pregnancy. Once they were married he insisted that they sleep together. Partially to keep an eye on her but mostly because he found he slept better with her body curled next to his. After one of their many fight to fucking sessions, her heart rate reached a dangerous point of putting the baby’s and her heath at risk. So he started keeping his distance and he couldn't entertain himself with his little panther he would get his rocks off the only other way he knew how. He would kill people.

The current target of his blood lust was some home grown hero that called himself Dare Devil. Killmonger had heard about him. In his Seals days he served with a guy from Hells Kitchen that claimed to have seen him beat up some Ninjas or something. Killmonger killed that guy. A bullet right between the eyes. 

It took nearly two weeks to find him. Now it was tracking him. Over time he learned it was better to watch them for a while. Study them. Lead him to more of his kind. Now he had all the information he needed, and all the time he could take. 

New York City was under Wakandan control but that didn’t mean it there was not a blind spot here or there. Which worked perfectly for Killmonger. After all King N’Jadaka could not be seen murdering a blind man. That's when Killmonger found the black panther suit to be the most useful. His eyes fell on the redheaded blind man. 

Dare devil A.K.A. Matt Murdoch was walking down the street using his cane. An act of course for show. It put a little smile on the kings lips. In the panther suit he jumped across building until he found his opportunity. Mr. Murdoch turned now an ally. 

Here was that perfect moment. Killmonger dropped down. The shoes Shuri made silenced the fall. But his breathing did something that clearly disturbed Matt. 

The ginger turned his head. 

Killmonger had crouched down. As he tried to rise slowly the blind mans arm swung out. Killmongers left connected stopping him. Only to find that the blind man used his left leg to nock Killmonger down to the ground. 

“Let me guess” Matt Murdoch said. Punching Killmonger who moved his head in time to duck. Pushing Matt off of him. “Killmonger” 

Letting out a venomous laugh Killmonger said, “I see you did your homework Murdoch.” 

Killmonger swung a right hook that Matt dodged. “Know this Killmonger” Matt ducked low with a round kick he knocked Killmonger over. “I have friends” 

Before Killmonger could even move he felt something holding him down. With one grunt and a bit of force he broke through what looked like webbing. Standing up. He looked around. There was no trace of the blind superhuman. Nostrils flaring he was distracted by an incoming call. 

“What” he said waiting for Akili to answer him. 

“My king, I’m afraid you must come back to Wakanda. The queen has had an accident.” Quickly before Akili could say any more, he added, “She and the child are fine but I think it is prudent for you to return.” 

The king did not speak a word till he landed back at the Birnin Zana where he barked at aid “where is she” and was directed to the medical bay. Where kind N’Jadaka heard Nieto in the most soothing tone he could muster try to persuade Shuri to keep calm and let the staff continue their inspection. 

“I am fine, it is fine. Let me out of here.” he saw her swipe at another hand trying to hook her up to something. 

“Everyone leave the room” 

The whole room fell silent. Everyone looked as if an icy chill had been let through a window. Nieto shifted his weight uncomfortably away from Shuri. Who looked at Killmonger with cool eyes. Trying to hide that little shiver that went down her spine when she saw him wearing the panther suit from neck to toe. Eyes warning her. He noticed how she turned her head to Nieto. Her expression apologetic. Killmonger watched him leave. Waiting till the door closed and making sure they were well alone. Taking a step closer to the bed he pulled up the tablet pulling up her medical info on the screen. They were not speaking but their body language was having a very loud conversation. His eyes darted across the screen. Shuri watched him. Finally speaking “its FINE” 

Eyes darting up to her he put the tablet back down. His muscles tense. “Your 37 weeks pregnant,  _ IT  _ is a baby.” 

“ _ IT _ is a fetus until  _ IT  _ is born.”

“It’s my son”

It happened in a second. Shuri has lunged at him. Killmonger caught her hands wrapped by her wrist. Holding her in place. So that she was knelt on her knees a top the bed. Sheets around her. Nostrils flared he listened to that little soft voice in his head to try and calm himself down. 

Through gritted teeth she said. “Your right. It is your baby. Your son. You told me I was pregnant. Do you know why I don’t want to know it?” there was an edge to every word, that seemed to stab at him. “I know no matter what it will never be mine.”

The wildness in her eyes struck his heart. There were a handful of times he had ever truly been scared but in that moment he was. He was not sure what to say. The first time he saw her she was quite arrogant girl budding into womanhood. 

Her eyes had a ring of golden fury In a sharp whisper she seethed“Listen to me. Carefully. You will not take him from me.” 

He loosened his grip. Taking a step back. “I’ll send in a doctor” Composing himself back into his usual killer composure he flashed her a warning with his eyes. She fell her back onto the plush pillows behind her. Watching him leave. She put her hands over her belly. 

Taking a step out he breathed deep turning his head to Akili, “Have the baths prepared and have her brought to me there”

“The queen…”

“Needs a bath” he finished for his most trusted advisor. Who saluted backing away. 

Shuri had been incredibly annoyed to be told she must leave her bed for a bath with her husband. Wanting to only lie in her bed, under a thick blanket watching Planet Earth. Colonizers don't do a lot of things well, but Planet Earth to Shuri was a masterpiece. Seeing Killmonger in a place that she had gone against her better judgement and let him touch her so intimately. 

After how their last conversation went, being vulnerable literally and physically around him was the last thing she wanted. Her body was starting to feel less like her own. There was another human growing inside her. That was created in order for her to save her mother's life. Yes she had enjoyed it. When ever they have had sex it was like a forest fire. An all encompassing flame. 

When she arrived at the door she stopped for a second. She could feel the heat and humidity of the baths on her face. Even in the hallway. She could feel  _ his  _ heat. 

When she entered he was already standing in one of the great baths. There were salts that gave the bath an enticing aroma, and flowers floating around him. He nodded to the Dora Milaje behind her and they left. Shuri waited till they had left to start walking toward him. Slow, long steps. 

There was a mist of steam wallowing around them. How fitting she thought. 

He saw her take the long way around the bath. Walking slowly. He tilted his head in that way that was meant to be seductive though he saw it had no effect on her. “Get in, the water’s warm.” 

“It’s too hot” she emphasized the last word. Patting her stomach for effect. “I’m just thinking of the baby” 

“The water’s fine” he rolled his head and shrugged his shoulders. He stood, holding out his hand. “Come on.” trying to keep that natural edge to his voice at bay, but it was woven in and it couldn't be helped. 

Hesitant after his little outburst she gave him his hand and let her body be taken over by the warm water. They settled in. She was thankful he kept his distance. However he did watch her adamantly. “I won't apologize for what I did.” she said. 

His face hardened a little, “I get it, you know I grew up very quickly when my father died.”

Shuri felt that pang in her heart. She hated the rare times they talked about his father. The night her father killed his. She suspected that he did not particularly enjoy it as well but she wouldn't put it past him to talk about if more if it aided in his manipulation of her.

“I forget how young you are sometimes.” 

She said nothing. 

“I know this is not what you wanted Shuri, I know what it is like to grow up very quickly. Your smart, I believe you will adjust though”

“The difference between you and I N’Jadaka” her voice caught his attention. It was flat. There was no inflection of any kind, no peppy quickness, no regal haughtiness, nothing. “You chose your path. I did not. Your dragging me though my life.” 

WIth that said she rose. “I think I am clean enough. I will go to sleep now. I won't put myself or the baby in danger.” she said it simply. Leaving him alone in the water. As he sat there, he thought, how he got what he wanted. Though the steam still rose off the water. It felt so cold. 


	9. Lets go home

A week later

Playing with the vile in her hands Shuri ruminate on what to do with it. There was Ayo, but Ayo was fiercely loyal to Wakanda. As long as King N’Jadaka sat on the throne she would be loyal to him. Besides Ayo was never exactly close to Shuri. The only Dora Milaji who truly was a friend was Okoye but even than...the curse of royalty is that no one is your friend. They are your subjects. 

_ Once after their father's funeral T’Challa and her went on a walk through the gardens. “You know sister before you, I was so alone”  _

She understood what he meant. However it was not till now that she truly knew how it felt. Looking at the serum she put it back in its hiding place. Plane site. On her desk right next to a photo of her father and brother. Luckily for her as far as she knew her husband did not come in here. Or anyone else. However she wouldn’t put it past him to know what went on in here. Maybe he didn't, and he just wanted her to always have that doubt in the back of her head. 

It was a terrible feeling. One that lingered. One that pooled in her every time she felt his touch, enjoyed the sensation of their skin making contact. Causing her to feel guilty. 

She entered the apartment. Leaving her lab. To find him in the living room. To her surprise he was wearing a shirt. Lounging in a chair instead of push ups. A tablet in hand. His eyes reading something. He didn’t look up. Kept reading. 

Shuri knew as much as she wanted to she could not simply walk past him. 

“Your late.”

She turned, they had breakfast that morning and she knew of no other ministerial obligations. There was no council meetings. Even those she just went in for fifteen minutes before she was dismissed by the king. To recover. So she would leave them. 

“For what” 

He looked up “the doctors” turning off the tablet and getting up in a swift motion. She wondered if he ever realized how swift he was on the herb. “Our appointment was fifteen minutes ago.”

Shuri watched him as he leaned to get her robe. Breathing she turned around. His face made it clear that there was no getting out of this. There never was when it came to his whims. So she accepted the robe. His hands lingered a moment. They felt like a storm over her body. She even started sweating like the room all of a sudden became too humid. 

“Lets go” she pushed the two words out of her mouth. 

He removed his hands, following her out of their apartment. They walked in silence. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched her. 

She could feel him. As they walked to keep her mind off him she tried to count the steps. It was one thousand one hundred and twenty five steps to the medical bay. To the office of the doctors. When they got there she went through the obligatory motions. Lying back taking off her shirt so that her belly shown. Her skin feeling the lubricant of the sonogram. Letting doctors check her stomach. Looking at her utirice. Usually she joked around with the doctor who seemed a bit on edge. 

Their eyes always narrowing every few minutes to look at the king. “Don't worry he won't bite, he had breakfast this morning.”

The doctors stopped breathing for a moment till the king chuckled. “My wife always finds the humor in any situation.” his eyes fell on the screen, the form of the baby. He looked at Shuri. Who looked from it back to him. 

“Uh...this is the baby, my queen you are 39 weeks along, the organs are fully developed and ready to deliver at any moment.” 

N’Jadaka looked at Shuri, “that’s good news.” Turning to the doctor who looked like they were about to shit their pants, “tell me is sex good to enduse labor.”

“Please” Shuri rolled her eyes. Looking at the poor doctors sweating bullets, “you do not have to answer that.” 

N’Jadaka looked like he was about to say something however Shuri interrupted him before he could say anything “my husband and I would like a moment alone. Unless there's anything else you may be dismissed, we will find our own way out.” With great haste the doctor and staff left leaving their royal couple alone. 

“You know my time is rather valuable, being King and all.” he smirked, crossing his arms leaning on a counter. Relaxed like a cat about to sprawl out in the sun. 

Shuri sat up on the table, looking at him with a loaded look that concerned him a little. Though he tried to hide any trace of the thought on his face. Taking a sharp inhale of breath she said, “Now that we know its..”

“The baby” he interrupted her. 

Closing her eyes she quickly counted to ten in her mind before their eyes met again, “a boy, we need to talk about names.”

A cruel laugh escaped his lips as he sneered, “so now you care about the little life we created.” 

“I’ve always cared” her words bit back, “I care because I fear that when he is born everyone he loves would be killed in front of him.”

A long moment passed, his face hardened. Taking a step forward his body seemed to dominate the air around him. How she hated that walk. The one he used when he wanted to make her do something he desired. The one that turned her on a little. Fingers came to raise her chin. Caressing her cheek. “I will never let that happen.” 

Shuri’s stayed as still as a statue. As he lowered his face to be barely an inch from hers. In a low voice he said so matter of fact it burned her insides with fury, “I am not your brother, I’m not weak, I won't let anyone take what is mine.” His lips felt abrupt on her own. Pulling away he looked down at her. “Remember that.”

She watched him start to walk to the door, turning so slightly, “Nieto will soon be leaving to return to his post. You should say goodbye, you won't be seeing him for a  _ very  _ long time.” 

The throne room seemed to have a chill in the air. The kind that snuck down the spine and soaked into the skin. Nieto stared at the throne as if seeing it for the first time. For years Wakanda had stayed the same. Kings were born, they died and a new one fulfilled the cycle. Once he thought disrupting that cycle would be for the greater good. 

“A lot of people have died for that.” 

Nieto did not have to turn around. He knew W’Kabi’s voice when he heard it. “You should know, you did some of the killing.” 

W’Kabi let the words wash over him. It was a truth he could not deny. It was true he had killed for the throne. “I’m sorry for that.”

Nieto turned his head. He had to know if it was true. Looking into W’Kabi’s eyes. There was that sadness and longing there. “Do you miss him” 

W’Kabi inhaled sharply, “every day.”

“Whatever you two are plotting, don’t” Ayo approached them. 

W’Kabi stayed silent leaving Neito to be the one to answer her. “General, I thought you would be with the king.” 

“Actually he had me send for you” 

Nieto gulped. “Am I to be tried for treason too” 

There was a long moment of silence. “No.” Ayo was always a woman of few words and she took pleasure in Nieto second guessing himself. “He wanted you to see the queen. Before your deployment.” 

“Back to the camps I go.” 

“You ah” W’Kabi open and closed his mouth before saying it, “the numbers at your camp, they are expected to increase soon. The king himself has lead a number of offenses into New York. There are a numb…”

“There’s no need to say it. I know what he wants” Nieto saluted him. Before following Ayo. 

The two did not speak to one another. There was no need. It was understood that no words needed to be spoken. This was the situation and there was only surviving it. He was surprised to find that they met in the garden. The same one he Shuri shared so many memories so long ago. She smiled at him. 

“I hope I did not get you into much trouble” he said sheepishly. 

“Ha, you said that when we were kids” looking over his shoulder, she saw that they were not alone. Ayo and another Dora that she recognized as one of the Killmonger faithful watched them like hawks. It would make this more difficult. Turning her attention back to Nieto she said kindly, “dont worry about it, I’m fine, the baby’s fine...its a boy.” 

It would be a lie for Nieto not to admit that it stung a little. “That’s excellent news. Congratulations.” 

Shuri took a step closer to him. Taking his hand in her own. He felt the small cold vile she placed discreetly in the palm of his hand. Bringing him closer to embrace him in a hug, she whispered, “It’s a serum, a combination of the herb and super serum used for Captain America. Take it with you. If anything happens to me or the baby, take it.” 

Moving back she saw his face. The nod of confirmation that gave her a little comfort. “It’s been good to see you old friend.” 

“You as well.” He took a deep breath inhaling all that was around them. The smell of the flowers. The smell of Shuri, all that made Wakanda home.

...

Romanda sat looking out of the window in Sipho's home. Having read the report ten times. Holding back the tears. Thinking of her daughter. The pain she had put her threw. Many a nights her and T'Chaka had talked about being grandparents. Never had she though these circumstances would be how those dreams would come to fruition. She tried not to think about it. To focus on how she would fix this. She had talked to the old chief of the Gold tribe. A mutual relation of her and T'Chaka. The one who had first put forth the idea of their union. The Gold tribe would join them. The Jabari would need some convincing, and the River tribe was being worked on currently by Nakia. 

"My Queen" 

She turned to smile at the old lion. The retired general. "Sipho my friend" 

The man smiled, "He's here" 

The moment passed over her. Then a smile crossed her face and she got up, practically running through his home. Finding who she was looking for standing in the kitchen. His arms outstretched. Nakia and a tall blond man stood behind him. 

"Mother" he said letting her bear hug him. Practically squeezing the life out of him. Finally after some crying and exclamations she let go and he said looking into her eyes. "Now lets go home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	10. legacy

Killmonger sat alone on his throne. In the dark. Knowing that Shuri would not sleep well with him lying next to her. Besides he never needed much sleep. Though in the past he had revenge to fill his thoughts, now he had something entirely new. A family, a legacy. 

What would that legacy be? 

Shuri could go into labor at any moment. A boy, what would be the legacy his father would gift him. Eric had been given the gift of revenge. What would his son fulfill?

A sound in the shadows caught his attention. The quick quiet shuffle of feet. Judging from the weight and stride it was a young man. Teenager at the most. Passing by the Dora Milaje was no easy task. The corner of his lips turned to the faintest of smiles. 

“So you could not sleep either, Maleek”

Out of the shadows Maleek approached his king. Bowing his head crossing his arms in salute. “My king”

“What keeps you up at night Maleek”

“I have never been one to sleep much”

“Neither have I...Can I confess something to you.”

Maleek nodded. His eyes watching his king intently. 

“I never slept well unless I killed someone or fucked till I met Shuri.”

Mallek’s eyes widened at the use of his queens name. 

Killmonger noted that. So he chose his words carefully next. “Before we were married, when she was my ward I use sneak into her room and sleep next to her. She was so young, she still is...The only person I have ever loved was my father. When he died I realized love is a weakness. It leaves you vulnerable. Nothing motivated me to this moment like the hate I had for the people that killed my father, for the people who oppressed so many of my people.”

“Do you love the queen” Maleek asked. 

Kilmonger turned to him. “She makes me weak.” his facial expression was stone. 

A string of fear seemed to wrap around the teenagers heart. Tightening little by little. He had affection for the queen and a duty to serve her but his king came first. He stood watching as the king seemed to be contemplating his queen. 

…

The South African sky was so clear. The stars looked so close yet they were so far away. The sounds of crickets filled the air. 

T’Challa couldn't stop breathing in the late night air. Something about death escaping death made simple things like breathing seem incredible. “Shuri could go into labor at any moment. I will not directly attack Wakanda till after she’s given birth.”

“Still we need to prepare” Ramonda said trying to keep the anxiousness out of her voice. Personally she just wanted her daughter back and her son to be back on the throne. 

T’Challa looked at his mother and his expression said it all. As far as Shuri was concerned she gave up the right to dictate what happened after she gave her to Killmonger. Ramonda sat up a little more in her chair. Recovering her regal debonair. “Whatever you do next my son, you will need the River tribe on your side. I will work on the Jabari.”

“Nieto will be the key” Nakia chimed in. T’Challa knew it too. He was the future chief of their tribe. “I think it would be best if you came with. I think it would sway him.”

T’Challa sat back in his chair. Thinking how he was going to take down King Killmonger. “Mother you will work on the Jabari, the good general will work on the other tribes, the war dogs, and generals. Nakia and I will pay her cousin a visit. Shuri will have her family home soon.”

….

When Shuri awoke it was evident that her husband had not shared their bed with her that night. As all kings and queens they had separate beds but he had almost made it a point to share either one with her on multiple occasions. She searched around some clothes have already been laid out and all that was in order was a quick shower. 

Though under her condition walking from her bed to her shower seemed like a daunting task. Groaning she put her two hands on her belly. “Come on baby, let's do this” she said allowed hoister herself up and her two feet over the edge of the bed to plant them on the ground before taking a breath as they settled on the cool floor beneath. Her eyes forward till she saw him standing there. 

“You need some help” 

“I’m fine” she pushed herself up carefully. 

Watching her all the while she tried to read his face but like most times all she saw was stone. “Have I missed breakfast” 

“No” 

Not bothering to suppress her suspicions she took a step closer. “Why are you here. Don't you have a thousand push ups to do this morning” 

Scoffing he tilted his head only for her to roll his eyes, “I finished my work out.” 

“Well than if you wait for me in the dining room I will hand cut your food for you and feed it to you, it will be practice for Itr…” she stopped herself. 

His brow raised. “You have already picked a name for him.” 

“I wouldn’t dare think it” she tired to recover. 

He put his hand on her belly, the fabric between her skin and his hand was so thin. He could feel the little soon to be son moving. “Tell me what name you have chosen.”

Shuri waited a moment, till she decided what harm could it be to tell him, “Itri” 

“It sounds so plain” he removed his hand. 

She hated the way he loomed over her without even trying. “Its a name with no baggage. One he can make all his own.”

Smirking he understood her. “I like it.”

“Really” 

“Itri Udaku son of N’Jadaka”

“And Shuri”

He laughed, “and Shuri” he caressed her face. “I know you have complicated feelings for me little panther. I wouldn't expect you to have it so cut and dry" he licked his lips "but I promise Itri will live in a world that will be safer for him. Better for all children that look like him” He thought how mush he wished to touch her. To feel her. To know she is there. That she and the baby were alive and well. They weren't going anywhere and never would they leave him. 

Shuri thoughts of how disappointing his words were pushed aside by his touch. Closing her eyes as his fingers danced across her cheek, to her neck. They were warm against her bare chest. Sometimes she though his hands had a magic over her. After all they were so persuasive. Then it was like the winds suddenly changed. The earth was shaking beneath her and her insides dropped to the center of her body. Pushing her body down to the ground. A shot of pain rushed through her as she screamed. Falling into his arms. 

“Shuri” he screamed. Knowing what was happening. 

With great haste Shuri’s hand went to her lower body she felt liquid. Bringing it up so that she could see it, for a brief moment a wave of relief hit her body before another jolting paint. 

No blood. 

“The queen is going into labor” He barked into his beads. 

What surprised her was not the pain, or that he held her close. It was that he kissed her temple with a fury that caused his body to tremble for a brief moment. Shuri knew he would not allow himself another as she looked into his eyes. For a brief moment she saw it. Fear of loss. Of losing her or the baby. Another contraction kept her from dwelling on it any further and when she closed and opened her eyes again, his face was back to stone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I am so sorry for the long wait to anyone who has been looking forward to another chapter. I have had a very long hard summer emotionally and I finally got some time to sit at my computer and type this out. I wanted to show a vulnerability to Killmonger one that scares him. Shuri getting more of a different type of N'Jadaka as well. Please let me know what you think if you do or don't like it. I really appreciate it!


	11. Wake up

“Wake up” 

Maleeks eyelids opened. His pupils straining to the light. He would rather let the small stinging pain of his eyes and body waking up to a bright light than rub his eyes. Never wanting to let on how tired he was from these frequent missions. Lifting his body so that he was now standing the king motioned for him to stop with any saluting or formalities. He was wearing the panther suit. A bit of its gold detail flashing. 

“We’re here.” 

The king looked at his protegee. It was probably three years, four he lost track, since he plucked the boy from East. St. Louis. The baby fat had trimmed. His round jaw was chiseled to a more angular one. He was trying to hide it but there was something waning. Possibly home sickness, possibly, simple exhaustion. 

They stayed in silence till they landed. The kings retinue stood awaiting them. Maleek noted the queen was not present. Which was understandable. W’Kabi stood with Ayo. It was obvious that they had been furiously discussing something. Ayo was never as good as Okoye at hiding the fury in her eyes. The king watched them. Maleek looked around, he was expecting Akili. There was some talk that he was a shadow. He seemed to be around every corner, and seemed to know everything. Especially the things no one wanted him to know. 

“You both look like you have something to tell me.” King N’Jadaka said not bothering to stop, indicating for the two to follow him. 

“My king” W’Kabi’s eyes shifted to Maleek. That was all Maleek needed to know what he was going to say next. Thinking, ‘so there was another.’ “I think we should discuss this somewhere more private.” 

The king looked at Maleek, nodding at him to be dismissed. Maleek backed away, glad at least so that he would not have to hear that another of his friends had died. His feet seemed to walk as fast as his aching body would let him. When he arrived to the barracks he saw them there. At a table. Sade, Jamar and Des. On one side it was Sade and jamar across from Des. All three looked up at him when he entered. Sade was careful and he could tell she was keeping herself from crying. Des’s head was turned and looked back to the two across. Jamar kept a still face. Maleek said nothing but sat. Taking the fourth cup of water on the table. Taking a sip before he spoke “Regina” was all he said. 

Sade shifted her body uncomfortable, nodding. The first had been Xavier. The jokester, the most sensitive among them. Killmonger had said to not moran him. He made his decision. That was six weeks ago, and now Regina. 

“Sade found her in the bathroom.” Des said. Jamar shooting him a look that now was not the time to present any details. 

“Thats terrible” Maleek said looking at Sade. Who nodded. “They would not let us be there for the berriel. We’ve been given orders that we are to go to a debriefing in an hour.”

“Another mission” Des said. “My bet is the camps”

Jamar was about to open his mouth when Maleek beat him to it. “We better all eat something, or take a nap. We need to take care of each other.” he and Jamar nodded to one another. Maleek recognized that it was the small gestures of respect that mattered to people. Especially in the wake of such a loss. Des sighed, “Sade”

She lifted her head, Des had a hard time not letting out a sob at seeing her eyes. Absent of tears but still heavy in their grief “you..”

“Yeah.” she got up. The other three did as well. “I just need a minute.” She only looked at Des. Unable to look at anyone else without breaking.

All three knew not to follow. She needed her time to grieve.They all did, even if they would not allow themselves to say it. Maleek repeated the words of his king in his mind, “Don't moren, they made their choice.” Silently promising him he would try.

…

Its a wonder to look into your baby's eyes and see their little minds at work. Shuri loved is when Itri’s little hands wrapped around her fingers.His cheeks rising in a smile as his brown eyes’s took in all around him. The gold rim around the pupil seemed to shine anytime he saw something new or when his mother took him into her arms. Like his mother, he was eager to take everything in. Wanting to nurture that desire she already started to read to him. In multiple languages. Exposing him to everything. 

This morning she had determined to take him outside. However finding that a Dora blocked her path. Always their answer was the same. 

“Our orders”

“Dam your orders…”

“Careful little panther”

Shuri turned, holding Itri a bit tighter in her arms. Though still his arms flew open giggling at the sight of his father. 

“Those are my orders” he said taking a step forward. His right hand coming up to stroke his son's cheek. 

“My king” she emphasised knowing it would please him. He loved to hear her call him that. “I only want to take him to see the Okoye and the Rihnos” Shuri expected the head tilt. 

“Did you forget the last time you were at the Righno pens” his left hand came to her hip. His heavy palm and fingers gripping with a light warning. 

“Only to watch, I don’t want Itri to fear them” 

Scoffing at his wife’s admission he took Itri into his arms. The little baby happy to be held by his Baba. “He will fear nothing” 

Taking a sharp breath she countered, “I want him to have a respect for all living things, not the ones he picks and chooses.” Watching his expression remain neutral. It was truly more unnerving than his burst of anger. That silent rage of his had led to the destruction of her family. She looked from his eyes to Itri’s who was completely unaware of the quiet dissention between his parents. 

King N’Jadaka kept his son tucked into one arm and his free pressed his beads, “Make W’Kabi aware, my wife and I will be stopping by the Rhino pens.” 

Shuri nodded, not exactly what she wanted but she would accept it. As they walked outside the palace she thought how these moments were the hardest. The moments the three of them were a simple family. To anyone they were two parents dotting over their first child. Young and in love. Talking about their bouncing baby boy who’s eyes scanned everything. Giggling as they came upon the Rhino’s. W’Kabi and Okoye there already. Greeting the royal family. 

“Where is your beautiful daughter” Shuri said, as the two women embrace. 

Out of the corner of her eyes Okoye evaluated the two Dora standing by who straightened there back even more. “At my mothers” Okoye said. W’Kabi behind her smiling as his wife shot the Dora an approving glance. Before smiling to Shuri, “I see you brought the prince” 

“Yes” Shuri looked over her shoulder to see N’Jadaka holding Itri pointing something out to him. The Rhino’s kept their distance at first till he grabbed an apple holding it out for them. One of them seemed hesitant but slowly made it a bit closer. Sniffing the air. He was about to take it form the king as Itri’s eyes got wider amazed at how big the Rhino was. 

“My queen, I was hoping ot discuss something with you” W’Kabi distracted her. Shuri looked at him a little perplexed. 

“What is it” she asked looking him over. What could the former friend of her brother say to her, the man who helped broker her marriage to T’Challa’s chall...killer. That was something she caught herself doing more and more now. In her head remembering him not as the killer but as the challenger. A nicer word for a wicked reality. 

Nervously W’Kabi looked from the king back to Shuri. N’Jadaka still had his back to them instead whispering something to his baby. “M’Baku has requested an audience with you.” 

Lifting her brow she asked, “He would come here”

“No, he requested you come to the Jabari land.” 

A long pregnant pause passed. Okoye looked at Shuri concern washing over her face. “You will need someone to go with you.” 

“I…”

“Will have the Dora Milaje with you, as well as W’Kabi” 

Shuri turned, to see King Killmonger bouncing their son in his arms. His eyes watching her. She thought he might be using the herb to read every fiber of her being. W’Kabi gulped, “My king.”

“You may brief her, tomorrow.” Itri started to fuss. On instinct Shuri went to him taking Itri into her arms, “He needs to be fed” her mind was stirring and she was not even sure what she was saying. Her words coming out like instinct, “it’s late” 

Nodding N’Jadaka looked at W’Kabi and Okoye who exchanged glances. “You will brief the queen on your way tomorrow after the council meeting. You will be back by dinner” 

…

Shuri put Itri down in his crib. The little baby’s belly was big, moving up and down in a little rhythm as his eyelids felt heavy. Sleep taking him off into sweet dreams she wish she knew. All the while feeling N’Jadaka’s eyes on her. She stood not wanting to take her eyes off of him. It dawned on her that she would be leaving him for the first time. Since his birth she had not been more than a few rooms away from him. Her mind wondering if her mother felt this way about her and T’Challa. 

“He is beautiful” The hand wrapped around her own on the edge of the crib. Not holding tight but firm. “He will be fine”

Shuri said nothing. Killmonger tilted his head, “There is one other thing I wanted to speak with you about before you go.” Taking her silence, as compliance he looked at her a long moment before saying what she knew was coming, “I don't want him to be alone.” 

Shuri breathed deep her hand felt smothered for a moment. This was not a surprise, remembering the promise she had made him. His words “One down four to go.” Five children. Five little lives. She hadn't thought much of it though in the moment she found it ridiculous, and so lost in her thoughts was she that she did not even notice till his lips touched the nape of her neck. Her body jolting as if his lips were lightning. His arms wrapped around her. Pulling her slowly out of the room. 

As the doors swooshed closed quietly behind them he pushed her against the wall. Her back softly hitting the wall. He hiked up her skirt as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips pressing against her like he was trying to suck her in, all of her into his universe. Shuri tried to resist but found it futile. Not when secretly she found herself admiring not just the muscle of his body, but him. Thinking in some moments about their bodies like now. His hands cupping both butt cheeks. Her arms around his neck as they continued kissing to their bed. As she lay on her back she lifted her upper torso up using her arms to take off the top of her dress. Her husband kissing her shoulder. Unbuckling his pants. His robe falling off his shoulders. His eyes honing in on her niples. She had been breastfeeding and her small breasts had grown. Dropping his head down, Shuri put her left hand to his shoulder warning him. They were sensitive and he knew that. Softly he let his tongue make circles. One arm was locked for his body weight the other dropped to her vagina. Fingers slowly entering her. Working the right spots. Working the clitoris carefully. 

Once a rhythm found, at the right spot, at the right time Shuri’s body began to quiver. Not able to take it any more N’Jadaka positioned them both. Shuri’s body was prepared for his dick to enter her. It had been a long time and N’Jadaka felt home. Pushing his body into a rhythm that pleased them both. Shuri felt close, he knew. Thrusting in just the right spot. Her walls grasping around him. Pulling him in. He smiled as he kept thrusting. Quickening his pace till he ejaculated inside her. Collapsing on top of her. Breathing heavily. Shuri tried to push him off but found his body to be steel, his response to kiss her deeply before pulling out. Rolling over. Both of them lying there staring at the ceiling. She reached for a blanket to pull around her. 

“I think we just conceived another child” 

Glancing at him, she saw his smile. Wicked with pleasure. Chuckling he pulled her close to him. His arm keeping her small body contrasted against his own. “Remember tomorrow wife, you don't just represent yourself, or me” his hand spread across her belly, “you represent all of us.”

Shuri closed her eyes. Pretending to be asleep. He kissed her cheek. Watching her will herself to dream. 

….

T’Challa and Nakia sat together on the veranda of the Jabari mountain. Watching the sun rise. “I see we both awoke early” T’Challa handed her a coffee. 

“I don’t think either of us slept.” Nakia took it taking a small sip. Her warm eyes watching her lover and king. 

Be breathed deep. “I won't lie to you Nakia, I am scared.” he watched her keeping her expression neutral. He continued, “I am scared that Shuri will...reject me.” 

Nakia’s head rose, she understood that fear. It had been her own but she need not let him know. “T’Challa, believe in Shuri, she is still your sister. She will always be your sister.” 

He smiled, “Yes, and now I have a nephew.” Putting down his coffee he looked at her, “We are Wakandan yes we are advanced in many ways but we are still human. Even our past has those that tore themselves apart in the pursuit of power.” 

“Do you really believe Shuri would put Killmonger’s claim over her own”

“No, but I knew a sixteen year old girl, not a mother, let alone the mother of a prince.” 

Nakia took his words in. Reaching out her hand she took his in her own. Holding tight. Squeezing it. She would not say it out loud but all she could think was, they would find out later today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This one was a bit long but I am trying to get this story to a point and finding it kind of hard. I am trying to work on my story telling. And would appreciate any feed back. I know my grammar and spelling is not the best. I have a cognitive learning disability so some times that effects the way I write. I really appreciate you guys reading and sticking with the story too! I finally got some time to devote to FF so I am trying to hammer out the next few chapters and the next work too!   
Also I like the idea of N'Jadaka/Killmonger and Shuri co parenting. What would it look like. Where would they disagree. How would they discipline their child. I am very fascinated by a family dynamic between them. Any way thank you guys so much sorry for rambling


	12. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "are you happy"

W’Kabi had been up all night. Okoye had put their daughter to bed, even laid in bed with her. Deciding to sleep away from W'Kabi. It was not her pleasure that her husband served the usurper but in this matter she at least wanted him to serve Shuri. The Jabari were unpredictable. While acknowledging the king they operated fully independent of the rest of Wakanda. Their motives were unknown and M’Baku had once challenged T’Challa for the throne. 

W’Kabi had woken up, the beads around his neck buzzing. Startled he got to his feet. Okoye had come in. It was just before dawn and their daughter was still asleep. Looking at him with that sharp stair that years of service in the Dora Milaje gave her she watched him answer. “I will be there right away” 

Taking off his shirt he bed her good morning as she handed him a new one. As he had done for her so many times before. “I will be back late.” he looked at her. 

She knew he did not want to go. A part of her wanted to say this was what he wanted. Revenge. N’Jadaka. W’Kabi came closer to her. “I will watch out for her” he said kindly. Kissing her before going to her daughter's room. Kissing her as she slept. Not letting the pressure that would follow with the day cloud this moment. 

…

Shuri kissed Itri on the head as N’Jadaka held him. “Be a good boy” she had said it to him almost a thousand times and her husband had started to roll his eyes each time. 

“He will be fine” Bouncing his son in his arms.The little boy seemed delighted. Smiling at his father. The king returned the smile. The first time Shuri saw it she had been shocked. King N’Jadaka rarely smiled genuinely. Maybe an amused grin here or there but this was a genuine smile. 

Shuri glared at him. This was her first time being separated from her baby. And she did not like it. If it was not for the curiosity she held for the meeting she would not go. Her fingers carefully carresting Itri who smiled like every time he saw her he learned something new about her. Something bright and wonderous. 

King Killmonger looked at the W’Kabi as he approached them with the rest of the retinue. He leaned in, kissing Shuri on the cheek. Whispering in her ear. “Remember you represent our interest” 

Not betraying a single emotion taking her over she turned to see W’Kabi who soluted the royal family. As always, N’Jadaka was the one that spoke. “Take care of the queen.” She felt his heavy hand on her hip. Pulling her just a bit closer. Kissing her on the cheek. Pulling away slowly so that his eyes met her. To Shuri’s surprise they were not filled with fire but something that unsettled her. He looked almost scared. He must have been aware that she noticed because his features turned back to that authoritative glare, “I will see you both when you come home.” 

Shuri nodded not saying a word as they walked into the belly of the aircraft. Remembering the last time she was in the Jabari lands, her life had changed so drastically. W’Kabi watched her quietly. As they sat. Waiting for her to make the first move. She breathed deep, not turning to look at him she nodded. “Let's do this.”

…

The air had grown cold and dark in the Congo. That's always how it was after the mass “evacuations.” That's what Akili and Killmonger called it. Nieto had for his part didn’t care what you called it. Since he had departed the capital all he did was hold the vile of serum Shuri had concocted in his hands. Tight as if it would fly out of his hands at any moment. 

He had stopped touring his ‘troops.’ The troops assigned to the Wakandan work camp were actual war dogs but they had been called away for the war. Now they were a rag tag group of thugs that enjoyed nothing more than taking out their malice on the prisoners. Instead of keeping company with such men he did the next worst thing, nothing. Wasting his time in his office. Where he was now staring at nothing. He heard her before he saw her, “Nakia” 

“How did you know it was me?” Nakia had come from the shadow of the room. Staring at the stranger in front of her. He looked like her cousin but he was nothing like the young man she had left in Wakanda. 

Not being able to bring himself to look at her he smiled weakly, his body swaying ever so slightly and Nakia thought he looked insane for a brief moment till he spoke, “It’s either you or an assassin, I was just hoping it was you.”

Nakia closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath as if she hoped it would breath something other than cold and darkness into the room. “My poor Nieto.”

“Don't give me pity” he sat back in his chair, looking at her for the first time in a long time. “I deserve all of it. I made my choices.”

Nakia walked, sitting in the chair in front of him. “Do you know why I am here?” she asked. Disturbed by the look in his eyes. She had always known his eyes to be warm and full of brightness but now they were filled with a sadness she did not recognize. That she had never seen in a man's eyes before. It scared her. 

“I hope it's to kill me, I deserve it.”

“No you don't” she wished her voice didn't sound so much like pleading. Trying to recover she looked around the room. It was clear he had given up on his usual War Dog standards of cleanliness. Looking back to him she thought how far he had fallen. “Nieto, you are my cousin, you are in line to be our tribes next chief” 

“I have betrayed everything our tribe, that our people taught us.” his voice shook with disgust he looked at her. He was trying to keep his voice in check. “I betrayed Shuri” he gripped the vile the queen had given him. “My first love, I sided with the man that killed her brother, I drove her into his arms, now he uses her like W’Kabi uses a female Rhino to breed.” He took the vile and put it on the desk. Nakia watched, looking at him wondering what it could be. Hoping it was not some poison for him to inject. “Take it, Shuri gave it to me before I left the capital. She recreated the herb. Take it and challenge him for the throne. Make her regent. Dont let Killmonger get his claws into her son.”

Nakia thought it over. It could be a trap. Though judging from his state, she doubted it. Reaching out her hand she took it. Deciding not to tell him that T’Challa was alive. The less who know the better. She rose. “We’ll survive this, Wakanda will come back from this.”

“Maybe so, but cousin we both know I will be a casualty of this war one way or another.”

“Nie..”

“Go” he cut her off, his tone almost pleading. “Go before I change my mind and call a guard.”

Nakia looked at the vile in her hand. She needed to get this back to the Jabari land. Shuri must already be there. She tried to smile at him before she left. Before finding her way back into the shadows she said over her shoulder to him. “You are a good man Nieto, people that love you know that, try to remember them.” 

He knew what she was doing and nodded. Waiting till she was gone. He Closed his eyes. Trying to steady his breath. He remembered Shuri’s face. He silently promised to not fail her again. 

…

M’Baku stood waiting for the queen. Shuri thought this was a strange gesture. W’Kabi seemed to concur with her as he whispered, “that's odd for a Man-Ape” 

“Quite Rhino-Man” she rolled her eyes. W’Kabi tride not to smile as he backed away. 

“Queen Shuri” The booming voice of the Jabari king seemed to fill the open air just as much as if they were in a small hallway. Somehow Shuri found his voice comforting. Not like she did that day at the waterfall when he challenged her brother for the throne. Calling her a ‘child who scoffs at tradition’ she thought how right he was and how wrong.   
“M’Baku Leader of the Jabari” she greeted him with respect. Which seemed to please him well enough, though when he eyed W’Kabi she could feel the silent shade be thrown. “Congratulations on the birth of the prince.” 

“Thank you” she kept her smile regal. 

“Your mother is here with us she would like to congratulate you”

Shuri stiffened, “I would prefer to get to the purpose of our visit.”

M’Baku said nothing for a long moment and Shuri could tell though he did not fault her he found it disappointing that she would not want to speak with her. Shuri suspected respect for one's parents was one of his many traditions he held so dear. “As you wish, W’Kabi you should speak with the queen.”

“I wont leave the princess side.” W’Kabi pumped up his chest. 

M’Baku seemed all to pleased at the idea of getting his hands on the Rhino man. Shuri turned to W’Kabi, “I will be fine, would you please be so kind as to pass on the message to my mother that I and King N’Jadaka are overjoyed to welcome her first grandchild into the world. As it was her idea in the first place I am sure she will be filled with happiness.” Every word was dripped in bitterness but it seemed to satisfy W’Kabi. 

“Your Dora Milaji will be with you the whole time.” 

She nodded for him to leave. M’Baku and Shuri waited till he was already moving to walk into the cave of the mountain. The great hall of the Jabari, where many spears of many warriors hung. “It still looks the same”

“We don't like change” was all he said as they approached the throne. Where she thought M’Baku would take his place but instead stood. Watching her, “May I ask you a question and would you be honest with me.” 

She watched him curious, “why of course”

For a brief moment M’baku felt a wave of worry. The last time he had seen Shuri she was a smart but terrified and confused girl. Now she stood before him with a regality that was off putting to say the least. That wave grew from a seed of doubt in his mind, maybe she had become Queen Killmonger. “Are you happy?” 

The question hit her in her gut. Having to remind herself to take a breath she composed herself. “I love my son...I don’t love the circumstances.” She walked right up to him. Not taking her eyes from him. “I know why my mother and you brokered my marriage. You left me with him as his ward where he was all that I had. He made sure I knew it. It made giving into him easy. He is and is not a monster to me. I am happy to have my son, I am happy that he cares for him. I am happy that he shows me a side of him he does not to others but I am not happy.” 

M’Baku took her words in, “I am sorry for my roll in all of what happened. My only intention was to keep you safe.” 

“Am I safe...My whole life for the past few years has been looking over my shoulder. Living on the whim of a man that is a mystery to me.” 

“Don’t blame M’Baku” 

The voice caused a wave of emotion to overtake her. Turning so slowly her shoes caused a loud thud to reverberate around the room. When she saw him her eyes widened. In front of her stood her dead brother. King T’Challa. 

“You were supposed to wait for my que,” M’Baku scolded the king. Trying to recover from his disappointment he added, “you ruined the surprise” 

T’Challa ignored him only having eyes for his dear sister. “Shuri” 

His smile was as warm as she remembered. It started in her heart but all of a sudden her head felt so light. She felt it happen as her brother approached she fell into a startled M’Bakus arms. 

“Shuri” T’Challa said. Running his hands along her arms, “Are you alright, Shuri” M’Baku looked at the King. Hoping Shuri was not too shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the time off. I am working at getting back into the story. I got derailed with some life stuff and then got back into it again. I am struggling with Shuri and Killmonger. I am intrigued by her loving him but facing the cost of it. Let me know what you think. Do you hate it love it! Also I am hoping to write some more baby Itri I have a lot of ideas for him.


End file.
